winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
From the ashes(dragonstorm101 version)
"this is the 16th episode of dragonstorm101 version of winx club season plot the episode starts with the winx and riders taking a flight around berk, and bloom recalls more from the time when he and draco gained their enchantix After staying up all night, Timmy is able to locate Tecna through a transmission. He wakes up Brandon and Sky to which the Winx finds out as well. Sky is upset that Bloom is unable to come find Tecna since she is on Pyros. Bloom is on Pyros, running away from dragons. There she meets Maia, who saved her from falling into a pit. She bring her back to her cave and Bloom explains why she is on Pyros. Maia offers to help Bloom, who gratefully accepts. She will have to pass three challenges before she can earn her Enchantix form and abilities. meanwhile draco and roboknight reach the hideout of ciallmhar laghairt, but are stoped by a large dragon. The Specialists and the Winx leave to rescue Tecna. Sky and Riven had to stay behind to protect Red Fountain. Timmy is very excited to find Tecna. When they land, they find that the Omega Dimension is very cold; being entirely composed of solid ice. Timmy leads the group to Tecna's transmitter, but he does not find Tecna. The criminals in the Omega Dimension finds the group and starts attacking them. The Specialists defend themselves and the Winx transform and attack. The girls are backed up to the edge of a cliff and fall off it. draco and roboknight are still being attacked by the dragon, but they manage to beat it, by ramming its head into a wall, draco goes into the hideout but roboknight must stay out for it won't let him in. Bloom receives a vial that contains the magical essence of Pyros, given by Maia. Then lurke and his pals appear and attack Bloom. They gain the upper hand and lurke says that she could not best even with one arm behind wings. Bloom is reminded of her encounters with Valtor. Bloom concentrates her full inner strength and power.The slinkwings combine their powers for an attack. Bloom says that Valtor won't win and in believing in herself and her powers, she transforms into an Enchantix. She then uses her Enchantix Powers against the Slinkwings Although Bloom earned her Enchantix Powers her Enchantix Form is still incomplete, since she didn't save someone from her realm. meanwhile with draco he finds ciallmhar laghairt, and seems to know why he came, but he also tells him to not be fooled by valtor, then he gives draco his armour, he then then warns him that his armour is incomplete but when he and his sister save their home it will be complete, and he gives him his blessing for his journey, and as draco exits. The criminals on the Omega Dimension attack the group. They start heading towards the Winx who falls of a cliff. Brandon and Helia are in shock and rage, and attack the criminals but fail. it the returns to the others seeing that this lizard sorceror is one weird guy. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Winx club season 3 (dragonstorm101 version)